Silence and Sunsets
by caylender
Summary: Leo is watching a sunset, and Raph tries to apologize. An aftermatch of a classic Leo/Raph fight. Oneshot, R&R!


**Disclaimer: ***checks under couch cushions* Nope, no turtles... Or Brady Bunches

Just a tiny fic... based off of sibling relations of which I've had much experience with. :) Reviews, please?

* * *

The last of the gorgeous colors from the sunset were fading from the sky one Saturday evening. It was on top of a large apartment building that you would find Leonardo, but he wasn't out to enjoy the sunset. Instead, he was trying to relax and get the events of the day out of his head.

"Why do they always have to make everything so difficult?" Leo practically growled. "They always have to question what I say… They never listen to me!" Leo kicked a piece of rock of the building and watched it clatter to the ground. He then sat down with one of his legs swinging back and forth over the roof's edge, and he hugged his other knee to his pastern.

"_This isn't our fight. It's time to leave."_

"_If I didn't know any better, I'd say that Fearless is afraid."_

"_Come-on, Raph. This is pointless. Splinter told us that we aren't suppose to-"_

"_Splinter this and Splinter that. Come-on, Leo! Aren't ya' ever gonna think for yourself?"_

"_Raph- …Shell!" _

"Shell," Leo mumbled. "Why does everything always has to be my fault?"

"_Sensei, it wasn't my fault. They-"_

"_My son, how many times must I tell you that there must be no mistakes when you are the leader? It does not matter whose fault it is, but that there is fault!_

The whole leadership thing sometimes reminded Leo of a boomerang. Just following you wherever you go, and no matter what, it's going to catch up to you. When it finally does, yes, it will indeed be **your** fault. He sometimes wished that the boomerang could keep going in one direction- away from him- just for once.

The last of the good people of New York were leaving the streets. It wasn't safe to be out after nightfall with all of the gang violence in this part of town.

A large family piled into a minivan. They were bickering. Could anyone actually do it? Could any family act like the Brady Bunch and get along all the time?

Leo felt his spine stiffen, and he rolled his eyes; someone (as in Raph) was on his rooftop. Maybe if he just ignored him, he would go away.

"Hey Leo…" Silence greeted Raph. "…I just wanted ta talk to ya."

"I'm not in the mood, Raph."

"I'll just be a moment, and then I'll get off your shell."

Leo ignored Raph and continued to stare at the minivan with the squabbling family.

Raph sighed. He wasn't good at this type of thing. Why did he always say the wrong thing? Or maybe he said the right thing at the wrong time? He should ask Donny about this later. Was he even making sense right now? He shook his head. Now he was only confusing himself. "So- ah…ahem..umm…come here often?"

"What?" Leo raised his eye ridges.

Raph shrugged. "Never mind. I just wanted ta…say that…I'm sorry 'bout earlier." He cleared his throat, hoping Leo would jump in, but there was no such luck. "I mean I heard Splinter ringing you out before, and it was sort of my fault. Well, it **was **my fault. I guess it was a stupid thing ta do an' all… But I-I tend ta do stupid stuff a lot so it really shouldn't be anything new ta ya... But whatever, I guess I'm just trying ta tell you that I'm sorry…"

It was silent for next couple of minutes with no noise aside from the occasional passing car.

"Raph?"

"Yeah?"

"Yes, I come here a lot."

Raph smirked slightly as he sat down next to his brother. The remainders of the sun's rays were just beginning to disappear behind the buildings. An array of vivid colors casted shadows just before dying out. Two shadows of two brothers, sitting side by side remained began to disappear as the moon came out. Neither said anything because neither wanted to spoil the moment because it seemed as though words always did their best to ruin things between them. But they knew that words can rebuild what was harmed by words.

The family slid the van's doors closed. A little boy's eyes found two strange looking guys on one of the roofs, but as soon as he blinked, they were gone. He shrugged. The van was quiet now.

Silence is golden, Leo thought. He'd give this peace between Raph and him a day. Then, he was sure, havoc will again be back.


End file.
